The other side
by Nymus
Summary: Un soldado jamás parte a la batalla pensando en la derrota. Es por eso que al enfrentarse a ella, las reacciones pueden ser... variadas. [Fic participante en el reto cumplir la petición del foro: Cannon Island.]
1. Princess

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Fic participante en el reto cumplir la petición del foro: Cannon Island. Pero, especialmente, para Lightblue17**

Sorpresa, sorpresa(?) Vengo a dejar mi contribución para el reto de cumplir las peticiones. Para no ser menos, por supuesto tenía que elegir el difícil y meterme a tratar de rescatar personalidades de las 3 escenas en que aparece cada pj...

Así que aquí está, y espero que te guste...

* * *

La doncella guerrera no estaba acostumbrada a la derrota. Lo suyo era comandar sus tropas hacia la victoria, con su dorada armadura reluciendo al sol como la estrella que era. Lo suyo era llenar de gloria el nombre de su imperio, vencer con apenas un mínimo esfuerzo a aquellos que eran lo bastante estúpidos como para oponerse a su emperador. Ella era un escudo y también una espada, veloz, precisa, afilada. Destinada a bañarse en la sangre de sus enemigos. Había entrenado toda su vida con ese objetivo y estaba orgullosa de contarse entre las doce personas más fuertes del imperio.

Y, a pesar de todo eso, había fallado. De la manera más ridícula y humillante, derrotada por un par de niñas y un espíritu que apenas se tenía en pie. Ella, que era superior a tantísimos magos, ella, que se enfrentó cara a cara contra la mejor espadachina de Fiore y la superó sin problema. Ella, que poseía el poder de los dioses. ¿Y de que le había valido todo eso?

Vencida, derrotada, aplastada, humillada, daba igual el término que quisiera usar. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que sus muñecas se encontraban atadas tras su espalda, atrapada en una vulgar silla y con sus poderes anulados. Ella, quien gustaba de burlarse de la debilidad ajena y explotarla a su antojo. Ella, que se había burlado del fracaso de Brandish. Y ya se me acordaba de ella… ¿Habría sufrido la misma humillación a manos de Fairy Tail? Mientras ella reía en el barco, antes de que todo se arruinara, ¿habría estado Randi en la misma situación, mirando sus propios pies mientras su cuerpo adolorido era un perpetuo recordatorio de su ineptitud?

Si así era, Dimaria se arrepentía. Se arrepentía de lo que había dicho sobre su compañera y se arrepentía de no haber intentado rescatarla. Tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho, el resultado habría sido distinto y no se encontraría ahora a merced de los debiluchos que disfrutaban burlándose de su derrota, aunque empezarían a correr si tan solo una de sus cadenas se soltara.

¿Con que cara miraría ahora a sus compañeros, si es que estos se alzaban con la victoria que a ella le fue arrebatada? ¿Cómo explicaría a su Majestad que había sido vencida por unas niñas? Rivales débiles, ni por asomo cercana a su nivel o eso había pensado ella. El haber sido pateada en la cara le había molestado lo suficiente como para usar su magia en la batalla y justo cuando pensaba que ganaría con facilidad, como siempre, esa otra mujer se había entrometido. O mejor dicho, su espíritu o algo así. Era un ser incompleto, que se había atrevido a profanar su santuario, su lugar privado en medio del flujo del tiempo. Y no sólo eso, había permitido que las niñas que pretendían enfrentarla se entrometieran también. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que Dimaria se había sentido tan molesta con alguien y era por eso, y sólo por eso, que había decidió derrotarlas con su máximo poder, con el alma que había heredado de sus ancestros.

En vano. Todo en vano. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que, de todos los magos de Fiore, se enfrentara precisamente a una God Slayer? Que además contaba con la ayuda de tal vez la única persona en el mundo que podía rivalizar con su poder temporal. De todas formas, eso no justificaba su fracaso. Aunque se hubiera llevado los poderes de la niña con ella, no había nada que pudiera justificarla y hacerla digna de volver con la cabeza en alto junto a su señor. Por todo lo que sabía, puede que a esa altura, el emperador hubiera conseguido ya su objetivo, el Fairy Heart, y la hubiera abandonado allí. No quería creerlo, pero debía admitir que no era muy diferente de la posición que había tomado ella poco antes. Los perdedores no merecían compasión o eso pensaba ella. Si eras lo bastante débil como para dejarte vencer, no merecías pertenecer a la élite.

De pronto casi sentía que se lo merecía. Que la humillación de su derrota era el castigo por haberse confiado, por haber subestimado la fuerza de los magos del continente. Su penitencia por la arrogancia que la había caracterizado. Por haber sido incapaz de comprender que sus compañeros derrotados, lo habían sido no por incapaces si no por haber sido superados por las hadas. Por haberse creído mejor que todos ellos.

Hubiera querido aguantarse las lágrimas para no añadirlas también a su humillación, pero no podía. No podía contener sus sentimientos dentro de sí, la inundaban por dentro y se derramaban por sus ojos. Ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, temiendo que sus enemigos pudieran regresar y encontrarla así, descubrir que su debilidad era aún mayor de lo que parecía, que era incapaz de controlarse a sí misma. Que todo lo que quedaba de la orgullosa Spriggan, de la doncella guerrera, era una mujer vencida, con el cuerpo lastimado y la ropa a medio desgarrar.

Si la pequeña niña que la había derrotado pudiera verla ahora, ¿se burlaría acaso? Ella siempre se burlaba de sus adversarios antes y después de derrotarlos. No veía por qué no sería así en su caso. Aunque, por supuesto, la GodSlayer no se parecía en nada a ella.

Si Brandish, a quien siempre había pretendido despreciar, la encontrara así, ¿se reiría en su cara, como había hecho ella al enterarse de su encarcelamiento? Casi podía sentir su mirada sobre ella. Burlona, condescendiente, regodeándose en su derrota. O tal vez no sería así, pues Brandish no era como ella. Era más débil, o eso le gustaba decir a Dimaria. Quizás lo correcto sería decir mejor persona.

Tras un largo momento consiguió controlarse un poco, y fue entonces cuando la luz blanca la cegó. Aquella luz que reconoció como la magia de Irene, aquella que no había sido probada aún y tan peligrosos resultados podía traer. ¿Había sido necesario que Irene interviniera? ¿Qué estaba pasando al otro lado del país? No tuvo demasiado tiempo para meditarlo, pues pronto se encontró fuera de su prisión, aunque aún atada y sin poderes.

Huir arrastrándose no era algo digno de su persona, o eso hubiera dicho el día anterior. A esas alturas, no le interesaba nada más que alejarse de sus captores, encontrar un lugar donde lamer sus heridas para alzarse otra vez. Después de la manera en que sus planes se habían arruinado la última vez, ni siquiera le sorprendió ser descubierta y atrapada casi enseguida. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue la aparición de uno de sus compañeros, Larcade, quien había ido por ella. Quizás el que no la hubieran abandonado significaba algo. Quizás podía ser una oportunidad.

Para ser un mejor escudo, para defender mejor lo que se suponía debía proteger. Para derrotar a quienes la habían humillado y entregar la recompensa a su emperador. Quizás, incluso, para ser una mejor compañera para Brandish.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que puedas perdonarme por el Brandaria infiltrado… Siempre puede ser friendhsip. Admito que me costó un poco meter a Zeref, porque Dimaria nunca me ha parecido demasiado comprometida con el imperio. Al menos yo creo que más bien persigue sus propios ideales.

Escribir esto me llevo a varias conclusiones interesantes como… ¿Están los Spriggan realmente comprometidos con su imperio? Por que a mi parece solo August e Invel son leales a Zeref, mientras que Brandish lo es al imperio y a lo que representa. Irene parece alinearse con Zeref porque le conviene, mientras que todos los demás son del tipo "Solo me importa mi propio bien". Así que al final, es más una introspección de Dimaria sobre la derrota pasada que lo que pediste… Siendo ese el caso, ofrezco un tributo para resarcirme.


	2. Dragon

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Fic participante en el reto cumplir la petición del foro: Cannon Island. Pero, especialmente, para Lightblue17**

Un tributo en forma de nuestro Drama Queen favorito, perdiendo a lo grande(?)

* * *

Ah, que fácil había sido todo hasta entonces. Los pretendidos "dioses de Ishgar" habían sido casi una broma. Aunque era de esperarse, pues no había sido rivales para él ni cuando se contaban entre sus aliados. Por supuesto, no había nadie que pudiera oponerse a él.

Él era el impresionante, magnífico y poderoso God Serena. Antiguamente, el mago santo número uno y ahora un Spriggan, defensor del imperio Alvarez. O eso decía el título al menos, él sólo quería demostrar lo impresionante que era y las tierras al otro lado del mar ofrecían una perspectiva mucho más interesante de la que Fiore jamás le había. Se había ganado el espacio entre los doce mejores de aquellas tierras sin mucho esfuerzo y ahora regresaba a sus tierras para arrasarlas. Si en el camino el emperador conseguía un beneficio personal, pues qué bien. Lo importante era que aquella lo ofrecía una oportunidad para desplegar todo su poder, como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Había sido un ejercicio interesante enfrentarse a los poderes combinados de los cuatro magos que le seguían en la escala de Fiore, pero a final de cuentas no había logrado su objetivo. Tras probar apenas tres de sus poderes, sus enemigos habían terminado inconscientes. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta al principio, emocionado como estaba por la batalla. Había sido necesario que el anciano mago de Alvarez le llamara la atención sobre victoria para que la notara. Que desperdicio contar con ocho lácrimas si ni siquiera cuatro de los magos más fuertes de todo un continente habían podido derrotarlo.

Y entonces, ah, entonces, justo después de su aplastante victoria, lo había sentido. Aquel a quien había buscado por tanto tiempo, cuya derrota anotaría su nombre en los anales de la historia para siempre, Acnologia, el dragón del Apocalipsis. Sólo tenía que derrotarlo y entonces…

Ni siquiera consiguió terminar de articular ese pensamiento. La garra que destrozó su abdomen en apenas un movimiento, fue demasiado rápida como para seguirla. Ignoró completamente a sus acompañantes, sus defensas y todas sus expectativas. Se sintió casi como el viento al pasar junto a él. El dolor explotó un par de segundos después, pues al parecer ni siquiera sus nervios fueron capaces de seguir el movimiento del Rey Dragón.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un completo, congelarse mientras caía al suelo, sus piernas incapaces de sostenerlo por más tiempo. Su sangre no tardó en encharcarse a bajo su cuerpo, mientras registraba apenas a Acnologia murmurando algo, no estaba seguro que.

¿Así sería su final? ¿Tan rápido, tan vacío? Derrotado por un dragón y ¿no sé su suponía que él era un DragonSlayer? Y el más fuerte de todos además. ¿Cómo era posible que la vida se le escapara a borbotones apenas unos segundos luego de estar tan seguro de su victoria?

Él era mejor que todos, mejor que incluso que Acnologia. Tenía que ser un error. Se rehusaba a aceptarlo. Y esa negación fue lo último que pasó por su mente antes de que su corazón se detuviera definitivamente.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y, como esto tampoco me dejó conforme aún tengo una última cosa que agregar...


	3. General

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Fic participante en el reto cumplir la petición del foro: Cannon Island. Pero, especialmente, para Lightblue17**

Ya que el manga se dignó a cooperar conmigo y nos trajo al único Spriggan que parece preocuparse por su emperador...

* * *

La campaña en Fiore había resultado más complicada de lo que cualquiera de sus estimaciones había previsto. Empezando por las ridículas derrotas de Brandish y Ajeel, quienes debieron haber asegurado el terreno desde el principio. Luego había sido la absurda confrontación con el mago de fuego que Su Majestad había insistido en tener. No había sido necesario arriesgarse de esa forma peleando con END, pero Invel siempre respetaría las decisiones de su Emperador. Aunque no las entendiera.

Así mismo, no dudaría en entrometerse para asegurar y acelerar la victoria, aunque eso significara ensuciarse las manos él mismo. Le había sorprendido encontrar a un mago de hielo que pudiera rivalizar con su propio poder y la inesperada presencia de END junto a él llevaba las cosas a un plano más interesante. Las posibilidades casi brillaban frente a él y no dudó en tomar su oportunidad. Lo único que necesitaba era conseguir que el Devil Slayer terminara de caer en la oscuridad y se aliara con ellos. La mejor manera, por supuesto, era obligarlo a asesinar a su compañera de gremio, algo muy fácil de hacer gracias a su magia que permitía controlar a las personas. Había sido sumamente útil con la portadora de Fairy Heart y lo sería también con ellos. El poder de la maga de agua no era rival para el hielo y su derrota era obvia e inminente. O al menos eso había pensado.

La posibilidad de que ambos de sacrificaran para intentar salvarse mutuamente jamás se le había cruzado por la mente. Así, en apenas un segundo, había perdido su estrategia perfecta. Hacía muchísimos años que no cometía un error de esa magnitud. Ahora el único que podría derrotar a END era el mismo, por lo que tras deshacer el Ice Lock partió en busca en Brandish.

Otra vez, una sorpresa lo esperaba, pues no mucho después el mago de Fairy Tail apareció en su busca. Y no sólo estaba vivo, si no que además no había sido consumido por la oscuridad como era su intención. La subsiguiente pelea había estado en un nivel completamente distinto a la primera que sostuvieron. No podía comprender cuales eran los sentimientos que motivaban al Devil Slayer, pero estos le llevaron a destrozar su magia con increíble facilidad, sin importarle su propia seguridad en ningún momento.

El que antes parecía un maravilloso plan terminó de explotarle en la cara y el General del invierno fue derrotado por aquel a quien pretendía usar como arma. Su magia, que había presumido superior a la de cualquier mago en el continente de Fiore, había resultado inútil contra la ira que poseía al otro hombre. No le quedaba pues si no asumir su derrota, que se debía en mayor parte a sus propios errores. Tal vez no debería haber desecho su hechizo hasta que ambos estuvieran muertos por completo. Tal vez no debió haberse confiado tanto al comienzo.

En cualquier caso, no le quedaba tiempo para arrepentirse. Ya tendría tiempo para martirizarse por su estupidez, por no haber sido capaz de cumplir su único objetivo en la vida y ayudar al Emperador hasta verlo cumplir su meta. Hasta que Zeref fuera dueño del mundo y todos le sirvieran como él mismo lo hacía, con su vida, como debía ser.

Aun había una pequeña oportunidad de que su derrota no fuera del todo inútil, pues al menos había conseguido que el Devil Slayer de hielo conociera la verdadera identidad de END y se propusiera eliminarlo. Invel creía con firmeza que el único con la capacidad para derrotarlo además de él mismo, era sin duda el mago de Fairy Tail. Esperaba que el hecho de que ambos fueran amigos de tantos años sirviera no para detenerlo si no para impulsarlo más, creando un sentimiento de traición. Si esta vez estaba en lo correcto y lo conseguía, Su Majestad tendría el camino libre. Sin la molesta y peligrosa existencia de END, la derrota de Acnologia estaba asegurada y, por consiguiente, la conquista del mundo entero. Si su sacrificio era necesario para que el Emperador consiguiera la victoria, entonces valía la pena.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, uno para los sentimientos sobre la derrota, otro para la derrota inminente y otro para el imperio y para Zeref. Sigo sintiendo que no hice lo que querías, pero en fin. Esperemos que el manga no me explote en la cara xD

Y espero que haya cumplido, siquiera un poquito, tus expectativas.


End file.
